


Captured with Kindness

by Princess_Violet



Series: Fluff-uary 2019 [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff-uary 2019, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Violet/pseuds/Princess_Violet
Summary: Peach wonders if Bowser even cares about her anymore.





	Captured with Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Fluff-uary! This month I will write a fluffy drabble every day. I plan on writing 100-500 words for each story. If anyone would like to join me in this endeavor, please let me know.

Princess Peach sighed. She remembered the fear that turned into giddy thrill when Bowser first started capturing her and the many times Bowser had checked on her when she was imprisoned in the highest tower of his castle. He had made sure she had enough to eat and brought her decadent food from exotic places. Now she was lucky if she could even get mushroom stew, the food of peasants.

Peach never thought she would feel neglected by her captor. Bowser had a soft side that she was sure few had ever seen, and he had always made sure she was comfortable and happy. Something had changed. Maybe he was getting bored with her. She found herself hoping that wasn’t the case.

There was a knock at her door. “Come in,” she answered politely. 

Bowser lumbered into the room. He held a fire flower in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. “Princess. I, uh...happy Valentine’s Day?” He thrust the objects at Peach. 

Peach tentatively took the objects from Bowser. “I--I thought you didn’t care about me anymore.” 

Bowser rubbed the back of his head. “No, I mean, of course I care about you. We’ve been doing this for so many years. I guess I just got used to you. I’m sorry, princess.”

Peach deposited the chocolates and flower on her bed, ran over to Bowser, and threw her arms around him, avoiding his spiked shell, of course. She planted a kiss on his snout. “Apology accepted.”

Peach and Bowser stood in companionable silence until they heard footsteps. “Okay, Peach. Showtime.” 

Bowser picked up Peach in a fireman carry and went down the stairs to meet, and most likely get defeated by, Mario. If only he knew how sweet Bowser really was, Peach mused. There was only one thing left to do. 

“Mario, help!” she screamed.


End file.
